


FanFic Freak

by ItsCaraBish



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, bts - Freeform, i really need to get a life, kms, this is total trash....pls read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCaraBish/pseuds/ItsCaraBish
Summary: "So he's your mother?" "NO EOMMA SUHO IS NOT MY MOTHER!" _______________________Jimin writes Fanfiction.....hehe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story will probs be the worst you've ever read...but still read xD

When Yoongi walked on the college campus with all of his bags he was ready for another peaceful year. Sitting around, studying, sleeping, stuffing his face and not giving a damn.  
He checked in and got his key.  
“Your roommate checked in 3 hours ago!” The girl at the desk had told him.  
He walked in the room expecting the place to be a mess already and his roommate being messy, because if theirs mess that means he has to clean, and if he has to clean he has to get up. Which if you didnt know is very hardwork. 

A cute orange hair guy was sitting on the couch with earbuds in his ears, giggling to himself about something. He frowned as he walked passed. The guy seems to be typing furiously at his phone not even paying attention when he walks by him. He walked to his room to put his stuff away. 

 

From J-Hoe

 

Did you get there safely cabbage head?

 

To J-Hoe

 

Stfu horse face...and yes i got here safely..

 

From J-Hoe

 

How’s your roomie?

 

As if on cue the oranged hair man giggled 

 

To J-Hoe

 

He’s kinda weird...he’s giggling at his phone

 

From J-Hoe

 

…...you lucky pabo!  
You got Jimin!

 

To J-Hoe  
Oh thats his name?

 

From J-Hoe

 

I went to high school with him..he’s really nice.  
Well gtg my roomie Jin is making food for me  
HE’S SO NICE

 

Yoongi’s stomach growled  
‘Im kinda hungry’  
He walked out to the fridge seeing that it was stocked with instant ramen.

“HEY!” Yoongi didnt even flinch at the yell. He just turned around glaring at the beholder of the voice.  
The oranged hair kid was smiling brightly “My names Park Jimin!”

“Min Yoongi” He said boredly  
The bright smile never left Jimin’s face “Im gonna call you Minnie!”

“No the hell your not.”

“MINNIEEEEEEEEE” Jimin grinned

“Call me that one more time-” Jimin ran out giggling before Yoongi could finish his senetence   
“Oh by the way!’ Jimin called out from the living room. “I already set up all the speakers in all the rooms.”  
“Mmhmm..” Yoongi said   
“You have been warned!” 

‘Why do i have to be warned?’ Yoongi wondered

\----------

 

'As Jongin gently stroked Kyungsoo’s hair watching his boyfriend sleep so peacefully, not knowing that he shouldnt be at peace yet. For they were still waiting for the moment Kyungsoo was alone to steal him away from Jongin.' 

“What the hell is this?” Yoongi growled  
Its 3 oclock in the morning and his roommate was having siri read this weird thingy on the speakers. 

“My fanfiction!” His roomie said cheerily  
“Dont you ever sleep?!” Yoongi yelled. 

“I love you, Kyungsoo” Jongin said softly still smiling at the sleeping beauty infront of him'

“Shut that off!” Yoongi yelled 

Jimin grinned as he disconnected his phone from the speakers.

“You write fanfiction…?” Yoongi asked slowly following his roomie into the kitchen  
“Yep its really fun, i’ll read you some!” 

"No..No im-” Jimin interuppted him squealing 

“Yaayyyy, no one else has wanted to read my fanfictions except Hoseokie!” Yoongi snorted at the nickname. 

Jimin pulled out his phone and logged into an app called Wattpad. 

‘40 Works?’ Yoongi raised an eyebrow ‘just how much does this guy write’

“Wait before i read this to you, you have to learn about the people.” 

Jimin ran out the kitchen and came back with a laptop. 

He typed in ‘Exo’ in the google search box.   
A bunch of men showed up.

“How many are their?” Yoongi asked. He’s heard of them but he didnt really get into kpop and stuff.  
“There used to be twelve…” Then Jimin went slient. 

Yoongi looked at Jimin “Are..Are you crying?!” 

“My little Deer and My little Panda and krisssss” Jimin cried. “But my babies are doing alright now”   
Yoongi looked at him tempted to say something. 

“Alright so this is Eomma Suho” Yoongi looked at Jimin wierdly

“He’s your mother?” Jimin facepalmed “No.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i didn't update this sooner  
> No i didnt forget i just didnt have any ideas.  
> I think it's a bit longer than the last chapter. Enjoy!

  


“So let me get this straight…” Yoongi said. “Eomma Suho isnt your mother but is.”

  


“Yup.” Jimin said 

  


“Kai and Jongin are the same people”

  


“Mhm.” 

  


“Luhan is a deer and Tao is a panda...but they aren’t animals.”

  


“You seem so confused. I dont understand whats so confusing.”

  


Yoongi looked at Jimin oddly

  


“Do you want me to lock the fridge?” Jimin glared back at Yoongi “Keep looking at me like that and that’s exactly what’s gonna happen.”

  


‘If the fridge is locked that means NO RAMEN’ Yoongi was never the kind of person to be timid but something about this boy just made him feel normal.

  


And for the first time he felt being normal was bad

  


****

* * *

****

  


  


The next day, Yoongi walked around the campus and tried to find where his first class was.

  


He walked in and he heard a familiar robot voice

  


‘He slowly traced his fingers on Kyungsoo’s back an-’  Yoongi groaned in annoyance

  


“Hey Minnie!” Jimin yelled from across the room. 

  


“I told you not to call me that.” Yoongi said under his breath. 

  


“Yoongi, why is your face all red?” Jimin said getting up from his chair, looking concerned.

  


The other students snickered at Jimin as he walked up to Yoongi and started feeling his forehead. 

  


“MinMin, you have a fever!” Jimin gasped. 

  


Yoongi shook his head in denial “No i dont.” 

  


“Your head is so hot you could cook that cabbage on your head” Jimin said giggling. 

  


“Im taking you to the nurse” Jimin said and dragged Yoongi out the room. 

  


They walked in on a pink haired man and a brown haired man arguing. 

  


“What did you do this time Namjoonie?” the brunette sighed as he went to get something out of a draw. 

  


“See what had happened was that i went to pick up a piece of paper and i hit my head on the wall getting back up” ‘Namjoonie’ whined. 

  


Yoongi snorted at his pain. 

  


Both heads whirled to the door. 

  


Jimin jabbed his elbow in Yoongi’s side “That was rude, Minnie hyung!” 

  


Yoongi rolled his eyes “I said dont call me that….” 

  


“Can i help you?” Jin asked. 

  


Jimin smiled widely “My friend has a huge fever, Jinnie hyung” 

  


“What’s with adding ‘nie’ to peoples names?” Yoongi siad “ And i dont have a fever, i feel fi-” Yoongi’s stomach suddenly lurched and he ran for the trash emptying his stomach of all 3 cups of instant ramen he had for breakfast. 

  


“Ew..” Namjoon said softly. 

  


Yoongi whipped his head around and glared at the pink monster. 

  


Jimin grinned “I told you you were sick , MinMin!” 

  


Yoongi gave in “Fine im sick, but why exactly am i here?” 

  


Jin deadpanned “Honey, this is a nurse’s office.” 

  


“They have one of those at a college?”  Jin nodded, “Yeah for grown idiots like him who still get hurt all the time.” 

  


“Hey!” Namjoon protested “ i’m not grown or an idiot hyung!” 

  


Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Your dumb” He said plainly. 

  


“Thanks for telling me something i already know, cabbage head.” 

  


“Are you a teacher or a 5 year old?” 

  


“Maybe you’re the five year old” Namjoon shot back “With your height you could blend in with 4th graders.”

  


“Hey i’m taller than Jiminie by 1cm!” 

  


“Well guess what i’m taller then you by 2 feet” 

  


“I’m fun-sized so ha!” 

  


“You say your fun-sized but you dont look so fun” 

  


Jimin and Jin rolled thier eyes and started their own conversation. 

  


“So, thats your roomate” Jin said smirking. 

  


Jimin grinned “Yeah, he even knows Hoseokie!” 

  


JIn wiggled his eyebrows “You likeeee himmmm” Jimin blushed “Do not!” 

  


“Alright, whatever you say ‘Jiminie’” Jin said smirking. 

  


_“S-Shut up!”_

  


“Yah, Jiminie let’s go this punk is getting on my nerves” Yoongi growled gesturing to a now grinning Namjoon. 

  


“A-Alright b-but i thought you wer-WAHHHH!” He was being yanked out the room. 

  


“Bye hyungs!” Jimin said quickly.

  


“Bye  _ Jiminieee _ ” Namjoon and Jin both said at the same time. 

  


Jimin blushed again, his hyungs were too smart for their own good. 

  


Yoongi was still holding on too his arm as they were walking back to their dorms. 

“So how do you know pretty boy and that prick?” 

  


Jimin rolled his eyes. “I know _Jin_ hyung and _Namjoon_ hyung from when i was smaller, we all went to the same school, but somehow Namjoon graduated the same time as Jin, his frickin IQ is like 148” 

  


Yoongi snorts “He dont act like it”

  


Jimin giggles “He’s book smart, he’s not life smart, anyways when i used to get bullied a lot they would protect me, believe it or not Namjoon hyung can fight.” 

  


Jimin starts laughing “H-He was the schools b-b-b-bad boy.” He clutched his stomach with his free hand as tears of laughter sprang in his eyes. 

  


“Bad boy? Him, the dork who hit his head on the wall trying to pick up a piece of paper?”

  


Jimin nodded still laughing. 

  


“Jimin?” A different voice called out. 

  


Jimin turned around to see Jungkook. “That’s hyung to you, Kookie” 

  


“Again with the ‘ie’s’” Yoongi groaned. 

  


“What are you doing here?” Jimin asked. 

  


“Oh i came to see Jin.” Jimin scrunched up his nose. “Be careful him and Nammie might be doing indecent things, close your eyes and then walk in”

  


Jungkook nodded and shuddered “Don’t want another episode of last time” Then he walkd off. 

  


Yoongi raised his eyebrows “Last time?” 

  


“Yeah me and Kookie walked in on the Namjin couple goin at it, it was disturbing honestly.” 

  


Yoongi got his key and opened the door, finally letting go of Jimin’s arm. 

  


“Oh Hyung?” 

  


“Yeah, Jiminie?” Jimin tried not to blush at that. 

  


“I wrote some things in class today for Jin and Namjoon, i’ll have siri read it outloud for you” 

  


“But i dont-” Jimin kissed Yoongi on the cheek

  


“THANKS MINIE HYUNG” And skipped away

  


Yoongi forgot to breathe for a minute. 

  


_‘Jin and Namjoon walked down the street holding hands and screwing the world, not knowing what is in store for them and not caring, until Namjoon tripped’_ Siri’s robotic voice started reading out loud. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It’s been three weeks since school had started and the ramen supply had been going down. Fast.

“Jimin buys a lot of instant ramen.” Namjoon said while shoveling ramen in his mouth, one day after class. Yoongi rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it outloud that Namjoon was his friend but he kinda had a soft spot for the pink haired softie.

“Yeah and you just ate the last one.”

Namjoon paused “You're lying”

Yoongi shook his head “I guess JIn never lets you eat instant ramen.”  
Namjoon nodded his head “He came over my house ONCE and saw me eating canned corn and threw out all my instant and canned stuff, and now i go over his house every other night for dinner.”

Yoongi was gonna question why Namjoon was eating canned corn by itself, but decided not too.

“Yoongi-bear!” Jimin yelled as he ran in.  
Namjoon smirked “Yoongi-bear?”

“Get out of my room!”

Namjoon got up giggling to himself “Wait till Jin hears about this.”

Yoongi whipped his head up “What?”

“I said bye ‘Yoongi-bear’”

“Hey Namjoonie!” Jimin yelled out happily and gave him a hug as Namjoon walked out.

Then proceeded to hug the life out of Yoongi “Guess What! Guess What! Guess What!”

Yoongi cracked a smile “What?”

“I GOT AN ONE HUNDRED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE!” Jimin squealed out.

Yoongi rolled his eyes “Really?”

“But hyung i’ve never had an one hundred before!”

“Fine in reward you can tell me more about your korean pop groups.”

Jimin squealed again and ran to get his computer.

“So this group is BlackPink.”

Yoongi was a bit relieved because this group only has 4 members….

“This one is Jennie.” Jimin started off.

“Is one of them the eomma?”

Jimin looked at him oddly “Why would you ask such a question?”

“Well the other group had an-never mind, continue.”

“This one is Lisa, she’s my favorite!”

“She’s not korean tho or Chinese” Yoongi said curiously.

“Oh yeah she’s from Thailand, just like BamBam!”

“BamBam?”

“Ya know BamBam,DabDab,Kunpimook Bhuwakul-”

“Excuse me what?”

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul?”

“That’s a interesting name.”

Jimin glared at him, which Yoongi found adorable by the way.

“I bet foreigners think your name is “Interesting”.

“And i find theirs interesting as well.” Then Yoongi grinned.

Jimin paused for a second cause you know it’s not everyday Min Yoongi grins.

“Pretty…” Jimin mumbled to himself.

“What?” Yoongi asked.

“Huh…?” Jimin asked still dazed.  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU CARROT HEAD!?”

Jimin snapped out of his daze. “You know what you-”

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“JIMINIEEEEEEEEEEE.” A happy voice called.

“Hoseokie!”

“Hoseok….oh boy”  
Jimin ran towards the door and opened it to reveal an oranged hair smiling boy.

“What’s shaking my two juicy bacon’s?”  
Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“I was telling MinMin about a girl group.”n

Hoseok squealed “4minute?”

Jimin shook his head “BlackPink”

“Yoongi you are gonna love Bla-wait a minute, did you call him Min Min?”

“N-No?” Jimin blushed

“You do know Cara ships ya’ll”

“Cara whose that?” Yoongi asked getting a bit defensive.

“Our third roommate she showed up in the middle of the night, she come from america!”

“An american?”Jimin asked a bit confused “Did she learn korean?”

Hoseok nodded furiously “She learned it so she could come to school here.”

“I have one more question.”

“Ask away my smol bean”

“He’s not yours” Yoongi said under his breath.

“What was that Yoongi ,dear?” Hoseok smirked  
“Does this girl like kpop?”

“I dont know, want me to call her and ask?”

“Yeah do that.”

Hoseok plopped on the couch and pulled out his phone. He dialed Cara’s phone number and waited.

“Hey Cara” Hoseok said as he put the phone on speaker.

[“Hey stupid”]

“Im here at my besties’ dorm and one of them has a question.”

[oh...*huff*...ask *puff*...away”] She wheezed out.

“Um are you alright?”

[“im at the gym tryna get that six pack”]

Hoseok snorted “I bet you just walked in through the door”  
There was a pause [“Shut up, what was that question your friend had?”]

“Oh Jimin want’s too know if you like kpop.”

Cara yelled and then there was a thud.

“Cara?!”

There was more silence and then a voice

[“miss are you okay?”] a deep voice asked

[Y-yeah your fine I MEAN IM FINE!”]

[“alright then miss-?”]

[“Cara my name is Cara and your name is?”]  
“HOE ANSWER!” Hoseok yelled into the phone.

[“um it looks like your friend is worried”]

[“Yeah well thank you-”]

[“Derrick my name is Derrick, see ya around Cara.”]

There was another long pause.

“Cara?”

“Yeah i love kpop, but tell me Yoonmin’s dorm number im showin up.”

* * *

 

  
“Cara has arrived to brighten up your dull lives” Cara announced as soon as she got there.

“Wow, your not ugly” Yoongi says

“Gee thanks” Cara rolled her eyes. Cara had light brown skin and bright long braids.

“What happened at the gym” Jim asked concerned.

“I fell down getting on the treadmill, and this guy helped me up.”

“What did he look like” Hoseok and Jimin asked eagerly.

“He was tall like your friend Namjoon tall, he had a voice like really deep and he had tan-brown skin” Yoongi rolled his eyes at her.

“He was hot so shut up, Grandpa”

“We gotta talk to Jin to see if he’s good enough for our Cara.” Hoseok declared and Jimin nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go to the gym tomorrow” Cara suggested.

“No.” Yoongi said sternly.

“C’mon, Grandpaaaaaaaaaaaaa”

“Dont call me that, traffic cone”

“Turtle” Cara shot back

“Shut up”

Cara stuck her tongue out. “Lazy.”

“Damn right”

JImin checked his phone “Classes are over but i think Jin hyung is still there.”

“Oo are you gonna take me to meet Namjoon?”

Jimin nodded “He’s most likely with Jin hyung”

“Probably sucking each other’s faces off” Hoseok grumbled.

“Let’s go now!” Cara yelled opening the door and running out.

”Wait for us!” Jimin exclaimed

 

* * *

 

“Hyung this is me and Jin hyung’s roommate Cara.”

“She’s kinda small.” Namjoon commented.

“See, i was about to compliment you but never mind” Cara huffed out.

“Compliment away” Namjoon said wrapping an arm around Jin.

Cara rolled her eyes “I was gonna say ‘dang Jin you snagged yourself one hell of a good-looking man”

“Ooo watch out she tryna steal your man hyung.” Hoseok teased.

“I-Im not! Dont forget Derrick!”

“Derrick?” Jin’s motherly instincts kicked in.

“This guy she met at the gym” Yoongi said plainly.

Then Cara proceeded to tell Jin about the guy at the gym.

“So basically Derrick is tall dark and handsome”

Cara nodded.

“We’re all going to the gym tomorrow.” Jin declared.

“Psh, you thought” Yoongi said

Jin glared at Yoongi “We are ALL going to the gym.”

“Yes Eomma”

Jin smiled “okay!”

 

* * *

 

“Walk up MinMin!”

Yoongi woke up to a very excited Jimin bouncing on his bed.

“What time is it?” Yoongi groaned out.

“ITS TIME TO MEET CARA'S FUTURE BAE”

  
“Oh calm down” He got up and went to the fridge.

“D-Did you make...oh my gosh” Yoongi was just about to cry.  
In the fridge was a pork cutlet bowl.

See what no one knew (except Jimin) was that Yoongi was a hardcore otaku.

Yoongi scarfed down the food and got dressed

“C’mon MinMin!” Jimin called out.  
Yoongi walked out of their shared room, wearing joggers and a white t-shirt.

Jimin’s smile faded “So adorable.”

“What you starin at let’s go” Yoongi said smirking a bit.

Last night over text they had all agreed to meet in front of the gym.

Cara, Hosoek and Seokjin got there first.  
Then Namjoon who actually said hello to Cara this time.  
Lastly Yoongi and Jimin.  
“Let’s go meet Cara’s baeeee” Jimin and Hoseok yelled excitedly.

Cara cheek’s turned red “shut up we’re here to work out”

“Ptff work out like she ever does that”

They all walked in after her.

“Where is he?” Jin asked.  
Cara was about to answer when he walked in.

“Hey Cara” Derrick said smiling walking over to her.

“H-Hey. How’s your day: She stuttered out.

Derrick grinned “My day is better now”

“Ewwwwww so cheesy” voice piped up. All head whipped to Yoongi.

“Quiet, Grandpa” Cara snapped.  
She was about to keep talking when Yoongi decided today was the day to start a fight.

“Don’t tell me what to do, traffic cone” He shot back.

“Call me that again….”

“Cant even have a simple conversation with a man

“I talk to you, oh wait….” Cara trailed off implying Yoongi wasn’t a man

“Go exercise”

“Go home”

“Go to the pizzeria and get me a large pepperoni pizza.” Jin pipped in.

“It went quiet.”

“Get me a honey bun” Namjoon said.

“Hey you already got some honey buns.” Cara said gesturing to Jin.

“Um, i know your a bit busy” Derrick said chuckling a bit. “But do you think you might wanna go out sometime..?”

“SURE!” Cara yelled.

“I approve” Jin said as Derrick walked away.

“As her father i approve too.” Namjoon declared.

“Did you just-?” Cara started to say.

“Adopt you?” Namjoon finished. “Yes i did”

“Hey i wanna be adopted.” Jimin pouted.

“I WANNA BE ADOPTED Tooo...wow.” Every followd Hoseok’s gaze to guy with a boxy smile.

“Stop being a creep you idiot.” Yoongi grumbled out.

Cara gasped to herself.  
“That’s Taehyung my….”

***DRAMATIC***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. bts got me shook again.

.......IM sHOOK. 

NOT TODAY WAS toO Much for me  
SPRING DAY WAS -dies-  
THEY ALL LOOKED SO PRETTY. IM KMSING RN OMFG  
ISTG IF NAMJOON LOOKS STRAIGHT INTO THAT DAMN CAMERA AGAIN I WILL CEASE TO EXIST

gTG


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short but i'll probably write more tonight and try to post at least once more this week

Unfortunately Cara said that a bit too loud.   
Fortunately the only person who heard her was the person next to her.   
Unfortunately that person was Yoongi.

“I’ll talk to you later” Yoongi simply said.  
Cara gulped. 

‘Let’s exercise!” Jimin said happily. 

“As long as we do it infront of the hot kid with the box smile.” 

“Imma do my squats infront of Derrick” Jin said slyly. 

“No the hell your not” Namjoon growled out.

“Watch me.” Jin smirked and started to walk in Derrick’s direction.

“Get it!” Hoseok yelled out. 

Before he could reach Derrick Namjoon grabbed him by the waist and carried Jin bridal style. 

“Let go i wanna be a hoe.” Jin whined.   
Namjoon whispered something in Jin’s ear.

“G-Guys me and Joonie need to get dick I-I MEAN sick medicine!” Then they hightailed it out of there. 

“Their gonna do something indecent arent they?” Jimin asked shuddering. 

“Mama and Papa are reckless.”Cara said thoughtfully. 

 

“Goodnight MinMin!” Jimin called out before going to bed. 

“Goodnight.”

Unknown Number: Explain 

Cara felt the buzz of her phone in the middle of her Jin and Hoseok’s ‘Boys Over Flowers’ marathon. 

Cara’s spirits fell. She changed his name to Yoongi -.-

Cara: It’s kinda hard to tell over text

Yoongi -.-: I cant believe im txting this but, meet me infront of campus and we can go to a coffee shop. 

Cara: Alright but we can go to- unsent

Yoongi -.-: Stop typing because whatever your gonna ask im saying no

Cara sighed “Guys i gotta go meet someone.” 

“I’ll be back around 11-11:30” 

“Where you going?” Jin asked

“To a coffee shop.” 

“With who?” 

“Uh……...myself” 

“Sure…….bye Cara.” Jin said slowly. 

“JANDI YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT, bye Cara….JANDI I OUTTA TAKE A STICK!” Cara rolled her eyes and walked out 

 

“Did you see that adorable fat kid?” Cara squealed. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes as Cara almost tripped on her heels. 

“Why the hell would you wear heel?” 

“Um they’re comfy?” 

“And high-waisted shorts” 

“Its hot” 

“Its the middle of winter.”

“Fine, just incase Derrick is out tonight….”

“That’s kinda….” Yoongi started to say.

Cara grinned, 

“....Stupid.” Yoongi finished. 

“So mean.”  
Yoongi choose to ignore that comment   
“How do you know that guy at the gym?”

Cara shifted uncomfortably.

“He’s my-” she was interrupted by an announcer. 

“ENTER TO WIN FREE JAY PARK TICKETS TO HIS CONCERT PLUS A T-SHIRT!”

“Oh snap, Jay Park!” Cara squealed and ran to the stand to enter. 

“Yoongi enter for me!” Cara yelled out. 

“Ptff like your gonna win.” Yoongi scoffed but entered anyway. 

“Guess the amount of marbles in the jar!” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes “uh..how about 456?” 

“WE HAVE A WINNER!” 

Cara squealed again “YOU WON FOR ME!”

“I’ll need address and phone number” the announcer said.

Cara gave him her info and skipped away happily with her Jay Park t-shirt in hand. 

“You won blah blah blah, now tell me that guy is your what?” 

“He’s my-RUN!” Cara suddenly said and started to run only to be stopped by Yoongi. 

“No not until you tell me why.” 

“I saw Uncle Taehyung!” Cara blurted out. 

“He’s your what?!”   
Cara was quiet.

“Hey little nephew!” a happy voice said from behind Cara. 

She gritted her teeth. “I’m a girl.” 

“Now dont be rude to your uncle” Taehyung said happily.  
Cara rolled her eyes.

“Wait im so confused.”Yoongi finally said.

“Taehyung-” 

“UNCLE Taehyung” he corrected. 

“Fine. Uncle Taehyung is my uncle by marriage, i kinda lied to hobi and eomma jinnie, i was born here.” 

“Eomma Jinnie?” Taehyung questioned. Cara and Yoongi ignored him.

“I moved when i was 11 to America, me my mom and my stepdad. Taehyung wanted to stay”

“Why did you lie?” 

Cara sat on a nearby bench and thought about the question. 

“I lied because i guess i wanted to be that cool american girl” Cara shrugged.   
Taehyung snorted “I’m sure thats why.” 

Cara glared at him.

“You tellin the truth? Yoongi questioned suspiciously.

Cara gulped and nodded “Yup. Total truth.”

Cara’s phone rang. 

‘Eomma Jinnie’ the screen flashed. 

“H-Hey Seokjin” Cara answered nervously, even Yoongi flinched. 

[“Where is your lowdown, ungrateful,lazy behind”] 

“Dang” Taehyung marvelled 

“Well you see i-i “ Cara tried to think of an excuse, “I WON YOU ME JIMIN AND SOMEONE ELSE TICKETS TO GO SEE JAY PARK IN CONCERT!” Cara blurted out. 

“I thought the grumpy midget did that.” Taehyung commented, 

[“Yoongi’s there?!”]  
Cara kicked him. 

“Owie!”

Yoongi groaned “No more pork cutlet bowls.” 

[“Get your scrawny butts back here”] 

“Yes Eomma” Cara said defeated. 

 

“Its the hot box smile kid!” Hoseok yelled out when they got to Jin and Hoseok’s dorm  
Taehyung’s eye’s widened “I-I W-w- T-t-thanks a-a lot.”

Cara’s phone rang again “Hey Derrick” She said smiling.

Yoongi rolled his eyes “Here we go again.” 

“Yeah we’re still on for saturday” Jin grabbed the phone from Cara and hung up. 

“You just-!” Cara stopped when she saw how dejected Jin looked. 

“I was worried about you idiots!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm really happy that you guys are commenting and actually reading my crap story.   
> KEEP COMMENTING I LOVE IT!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but i'll be sure to make the next chapter longer ^-^

Unfortunately Cara said that a bit too loud.  
Fortunately the only person who heard her was the person next to her.  
Unfortunately that person was Yoongi.

“I’ll talk to you later” Yoongi simply said.  
Cara gulped. 

‘Let’s exercise!” Jimin said happily. 

“As long as we do it infront of the hot kid with the box smile.” 

“Imma do my squats infront of Derrick” Jin said slyly. 

“No the hell your not” Namjoon growled out.

“Watch me.” Jin smirked and started to walk in Derrick’s direction.

“Get it!” Hoseok yelled out. 

Before he could reach Derrick Namjoon grabbed him by the waist and carried Jin bridal style. 

“Let go i wanna be a hoe.” Jin whined.  
Namjoon whispered something in Jin’s ear.

“G-Guys me and Joonie need to get dick I-I MEAN sick medicine!” Then they hightailed it out of there. 

“Their gonna do something indecent arent they?” Jimin asked shuddering. 

“Mama and Papa are reckless.”Cara said thoughtfully. 

 

“Goodnight MinMin!” Jimin called out before going to bed. 

“Goodnight.”

Unknown Number: Explain 

Cara felt the buzz of her phone in the middle of her Jin and Hoseok’s ‘Boys Over Flowers’ marathon. 

Cara’s spirits fell. She changed his name to Yoongi -.-

Cara: It’s kinda hard to tell over text

Yoongi -.-: I cant believe im txting this but, meet me infront of campus and we can go to a coffee shop. 

Cara: Alright but we can go to- unsent

Yoongi -.-: Stop typing because whatever your gonna ask im saying no

Cara sighed “Guys i gotta go meet someone.” 

“I’ll be back around 11-11:30” 

“Where you going?” Jin asked

“To a coffee shop.” 

“With who?” 

“Uh……...myself” 

“Sure…….bye Cara.” Jin said slowly. 

“JANDI YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT, bye Cara….JANDI I OUTTA TAKE A STICK!” Cara rolled her eyes and walked out 

 

“Did you see that adorable fat kid?” Cara squealed. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes as Cara almost tripped on her heels. 

“Why the hell would you wear heel?” 

“Um they’re comfy?” 

“And high-waisted shorts” 

“Its hot” 

“Its the middle of winter.”

“Fine, just incase Derrick is out tonight….”

“That’s kinda….” Yoongi started to say.

Cara grinned, 

“....Stupid.” Yoongi finished. 

“So mean.”  
Yoongi choose to ignore that comment  
“How do you know that guy at the gym?”

Cara shifted uncomfortably.

“He’s my-” she was interrupted by an announcer. 

“ENTER TO WIN FREE JAY PARK TICKETS TO HIS CONCERT PLUS A T-SHIRT!”

“Oh snap, Jay Park!” Cara squealed and ran to the stand to enter. 

“Yoongi enter for me!” Cara yelled out. 

“Ptff like your gonna win.” Yoongi scoffed but entered anyway. 

“Guess the amount of marbles in the jar!” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes “uh..how about 456?” 

“WE HAVE A WINNER!” 

Cara squealed again “YOU WON FOR ME!”

“I’ll need address and phone number” the announcer said.

Cara gave him her info and skipped away happily with her Jay Park t-shirt in hand. 

“You won blah blah blah, now tell me that guy is your what?” 

“He’s my-RUN!” Cara suddenly said and started to run only to be stopped by Yoongi. 

“No not until you tell me why.” 

“I saw Uncle Taehyung!” Cara blurted out. 

“He’s your what?!”  
Cara was quiet.

“Hey little nephew!” a happy voice said from behind Cara. 

She gritted her teeth. “I’m a girl.” 

“Now dont be rude to your uncle” Taehyung said happily.  
Cara rolled her eyes.

“Wait im so confused.”Yoongi finally said.

“Taehyung-” 

“UNCLE Taehyung” he corrected. 

“Fine. Uncle Taehyung is my uncle by marriage, i kinda lied to hobi and eomma jinnie, i was born here.” 

“Eomma Jinnie?” Taehyung questioned. Cara and Yoongi ignored him.

“I moved when i was 11 to America, me my mom and my stepdad. Taehyung wanted to stay”

“Why did you lie?” 

Cara sat on a nearby bench and thought about the question. 

“I lied because i guess i wanted to be that cool american girl” Cara shrugged.  
Taehyung snorted “I’m sure thats why.” 

Cara glared at him.

“You tellin the truth? Yoongi questioned suspiciously.

Cara gulped and nodded “Yup. Total truth.”

Cara’s phone rang. 

‘Eomma Jinnie’ the screen flashed. 

“H-Hey Seokjin” Cara answered nervously, even Yoongi flinched. 

[“Where is your lowdown, ungrateful,lazy behind”] 

“Dang” Taehyung marvelled 

“Well you see i-i “ Cara tried to think of an excuse, “I WON YOU ME JIMIN AND SOMEONE ELSE TICKETS TO GO SEE JAY PARK IN CONCERT!” Cara blurted out. 

“I thought the grumpy midget did that.” Taehyung commented, 

[“Yoongi’s there?!”]  
Cara kicked him. 

“Owie!”

Yoongi groaned “No more pork cutlet bowls.” 

[“Get your scrawny butts back here”] 

“Yes Eomma” Cara said defeated. 

 

“Its the hot box smile kid!” Hoseok yelled out when they got to Jin and Hoseok’s dorm  
Taehyung’s eye’s widened “I-I W-w- T-t-thanks a-a lot.”

Cara’s phone rang again “Hey Derrick” She said smiling.

Yoongi rolled his eyes “Here we go again.” 

“Yeah we’re still on for saturday” Jin grabbed the phone from Cara and hung up. 

“You just-!” Cara stopped when she saw how dejected Jin looked. 

“I was worried about you idiots!”

I might go on a hiatus, ive been going through alot and honestly im so done rn.   
If i really do leave im not even sure i'll come back...

Anyways im sorry this chapter was so short ^^


End file.
